


what could have been

by Susquip



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Zuko thinks about Azula and regrets.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	what could have been

When Zuko looked at Azula he remembered all of the worst moments of his life. He remembered all of her lies and schemes.

But late at night, while lying in bed, he thought more deeply about Azula. He thought about the look of despair on her face as she screamed and sobbed. It made him think of the times when she would come to his room in the middle of the night sobbing and scared. When she would come to him after being yelled at by mother or father. She didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

He remembered always thinking it was a trick. That she was trying to throw him off guard before doing something horrible. 

So he turned her away and went back to bed. Back then he never questioned that she was trying to trick him. He didn’t think that she was actually trying to reach out. That she was just a kid and needed to be comforted. His negative relationship with her made him forget that she was only a kid. 

Whenever Zuko saw Azula cry he never knew what to do. He would just leave her alone. Eventually, he stopped seeing Azula cry. Azula stopped talking to him like she used to. She only talked to him to make fun of him.

And just like that, they grew apart.

When Zuko came to visit her, before he entered her cell, he could hear her crying. But instead of walking away, he walked in and tried to comfort her. But he knew she would never be what she could have been. What she could have been if mother had loved her more. What could have been if he hadn’t left her alone with father for years. 

When Zuko looked at Azula now, he didn’t feel scared or anger like he used to. He felt pity and regret. Regret for never reaching out to his baby sister.


End file.
